Tu fotografía
by EmilyB.Anderson
Summary: Es mi primera historia sobre Bones. Es un poco de lo que imagino que Bones siente al convivir con Booth y como Booth reaccionaria al saberlo.
1. Tu Fotografía

_**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste, pero sobretodo que me digan que opinan y si es buena idea que lo continue. Gracias (c:=**_

* * *

**Tu fotografía**

Fue algo impulsivo pero te vi ahí parado, tan concentrado y calmado. Tenias la mirada perdida en tu celular, y tus ojos brillaban con ternura, supe bien que estabas contestando un mensaje de tu hijo. Antes de que me dijeras que era Parker, lleno de orgullo y entusiasmo, yo lo pude leer en tu sonrisa. Si, de alguna manera leerte a ti me es algo fácil, incluso natural. Tal vez mis habilidades sociales no son las mejores, y leer al resto del mundo se me hace algo complejo, pero a ti te conozco mejor que a mí misma y me aterra.

Te veías exactamente como me gusta verte, y quería mantenerte así en mi memoria. Pero no me basto, tenía mi celular en la mano y tome la foto. La verdad es que me sentí como una niña haciendo una travesura sin sentido. De repente el calor invadió mi cuerpo. Provocas en mí sentimientos a los que no estoy acostumbrada.

El resto del día fue irónicamente un placer y a la vez un martirio. Te tuve a mi lado por horas, y normalmente me se controlar, evito saltar sobre ti y devorarte a besos. Pero hoy solo pensaba en la foto, en donde la iba a poner, en lo bien que te veías, en lo que esa foto me hace sentir.

Tú lo notaste, lo sé porque durante todo el trayecto me estuviste mirando inquietantemente. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo contigo en un mismo lugar. Es casi asfixiante, respirar constantemente tu aroma y no poder embriagarme de él bebiendo de tu pecho. Viajar contigo es siempre interesante, pero 10 horas en auto fueron interminables. La idea de tus manos sobre mi piel, daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

Hay una razón por la que elijo viajar en primera clase, mientras tu estas en turista, cuando viajamos en avión, y es que me conozco y sé que la sensación de tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío por más de unos minutos puede hacer que mi mente se nuble por completo.

Es hilarante como suceden las cosas, desde que te conocí mi mundo se volvió incierto y lleno de cambios drásticos. Nunca estoy segura de poder cumplir con mi agenda, solía llevar un horario perfectamente establecido hasta que tú empezaste a aparecerte de manera inesperada a cualquier hora del día, con algo interesante o con cualquier pretexto. Hoy en día ya no me importa la razón solo me importa ser tu compañera y acompañarte a donde sea.

Esta mañana apareciste frente a la puerta de mi departamento, me entregaste el archivo de un caso y dos horas después ya estábamos en tu auto camino a un pueblo prácticamente olvidado en busca de respuestas. En qué momento decidimos viajar por carretera no lo recuerdo y no sé que me hiso pensar que sería una buena idea. Me duelen la espalda y la cadera por estar tanto tiempo sentada. Mis muslos se sienten pesados y mi pies dormidos. Y a pesar de todo el malestar que mi cuerpo padeció durante el viaje, lo volvería a hacer por el puro gusto de estar encerrada en un pequeño mundo en el que solo estamos tu y yo, y alrededor no hay nada más que kilómetros de vegetación y nada cercano a muerte y dolor.

Una vez que llegamos al pueblo, me entretuve en analizar la evidencia del caso y fue un poco más sencillo estar junto a ti y concentrarme en algo más que no fuera tú entrepierna. Esa es la realidad, te deseo y daría lo que fuera por tenerte una noche entre mis brazos, enlazados con las piernas entre las sabanas bañadas de nuestro aroma y humedad después de mostrarte todo lo que significas para mí.

Son las 11 de la noche y no pienso en otra cosa. Ya intente concentrarme en el caso, ya llame a Ángela, ya leí, ya escribí una serie de ideas para mi nuevo libro y aun así no dejo de detenerme cada minuto a ver tu foto. Ya no sé como contener las ganas de quemarme con tu piel. Veo tu foto, y observo cada detalle, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu boca, esa boca que me hace morderme el labio y gemir ligeramente al imaginarla besándome centímetro a centímetro. Amo el traje nuevo que compraste, y con el que sales en esta imagen. Los chalecos hacen que tu pecho se vea aun más firme y sensual. Marcan tu cintura y llevan mi vista directamente a tu cinturón, hacia esa hebilla que me ha provocado noches de desvelo. Bajo la mirada hasta recorrer tú entrepierna, y recuerdo la ves que te vi desnudo. Eres un hombre increíblemente excitante. La boca se me seca al pensar en lo delicioso que debe de ser tu miembro.

Antes de perder la razón decidí escribirlo todo, ya que no tengo el valor de decírtelo. Necesito sacar tanto deseo de mi sistema, antes de perder la razón. No sé si ver tu foto de nuevo e intentar satisfacer mis necesidades por mí misma, o bañarme en agua helada antes de que mi temperatura se eleve a niveles peligrosos. Mañana me esperan otras 10 horas de camino de regreso a casa, ya que aquí no conseguimos nada útil. Dudo mucho de mi capacidad de aguantar ese viaje sin desmayarme, no tan pronto.

* * *

No se supone que el leyera esas palabras, pero una vez más el creía en el destino.


	2. Te lo dire en silencio

_**Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo y sobretodo a las que me escribieron un pequeño comentario. Esta es la segunda parte y espero que les guste. Cualquier critica buena, mala, como sea pero constructiva se las agradecere mucho. Realmente es importante para mi.**_

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, esas palabras no eran de ella. Sus ojos repasaron incesantemente una y otra vez palabra por palabra. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la dicha pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Él, que desde que la vio por primera vez creyó en el destino. Él, que espero por años una señal, que le indicara que dar el siguiente paso era lo correcto. Él, que ahora sostenía sobre sus manos temblorosas la prueba de que es ella, y solo ella la única que puede ocupar su corazón. Si, el mismo que en ese momento estaba completamente fuera de sí, sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar. Él y solo él era el hombre que ella esperaba.

El destino trabaja de formas inexplicables, tan complicado y a la vez todo sucedió tan fácil. Una noche de insomnio, en la que él decidió buscarla para cenar, se apareció en la puerta de su habitación con una botella de vino y comida Tailandesa. Así y solo así, como tantas noches antes. Cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación aun dudaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que estar ahí y en ningún otro lugar.

Tocó suavemente, suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara si estaba despierta pero no para despertarla en caso contrario. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, vio la botella y las bolsas de comida y lo invitó a pasar. Se notaba nerviosa, y ruborizada, y para él completamente hermosa. Al fondo de la habitación había una mesita, en ella estaban los archivos del caso y la laptop de Brennan. A Booth le pareció divertido ver como ella se apresuro a recogerlo todo y pensó que solo estaba apenada por el desorden o que estaba trabajando en su próxima novela. Mientras ella fue por su bolso para guardarlo todo, el se acerco y puso las bolsas de comida sobre el lado de la mesa que estaba despejado. No pudo contener la curiosidad y leyó lo que estaba en la pantalla de la computadora.

Se dio cuenta de que no se trataba ni del caso ni de su próxima novela. Lo leyó todo, tan rápido como pudo, y regreso varias veces para asegurarse de que había leído bien. Cuando ella se dio cuenta no supo cómo reaccionar o que decir. Simplemente no había palabras adecuadas para ese momento. Lo mejor era no decir nada, los ojos de él lo expresaban todo, y Temperance por primera vez no sabía que pensar.

El se acercó poco a poco, si había un momento indicado para dar un paso adelante, era ese instante. Lentamente y en silencio, se aproximo a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Todo sucedió en silencio y sin titubeos. Por unos minutos estuvieron así, respirando el uno del otro. Fue ella quien busco los labios de su compañero, jamás había sido tan tierna, nunca fue tan despacio, solo toco sus labios, pues quería saborear cada segundo, cada toque.

En quince años, ese pueblo no había pasado por una noche tan fría como esa. La temperatura seguía bajando, pero ellos sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a quemarlos. La intensidad del beso fue aumentando, reconocieron e hicieron suyo ese nuevo territorio. Él dejo que la magia inundara su boca, hasta que el pecho le dolió y le rogó por un poco de aire. Ella lamió sus labios disfrutando el sabor de ese hombre que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Y ese fue el gesto que termino por volverlo loco.

Para Brennan, sorprendentemente, todo lo que estaba pasando no era aterrador o inquietante, lo sintió como un pequeño cambio, todo estaba bien, y todo era correcto. Las manos de Booth masajeaban su espalda temblorosamente y ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Sabía bien que él tenía miedo, miedo de que si seguía más allá no podría parar, y le atemorizaba que ella huyera, y todo terminara. Si, lo conocía bien, y por eso ella volvió a tomar la iniciativa y se quito la blusa. A partir de ahí todo siguió su curso, tan natural como si estuvieran hechos para eso.

Si en algún momento comencé a creer en el cielo, fue en el instante en el que me permitiste sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Te imagine así cada noche desde que te conocí. Tus ojos se apoderaron de mi alma desde la primera vez en la que me regalaste una mirada. Desde ese primer día, soñé con el momento en el que pudiera decirte todo lo que tu sonrisa me hace sentir.

Al conocerte me di cuenta de que tu corazón no podía pertenecer a cualquiera, que estaba sellado y esperando a la persona correcta, aunque tú misma no quisieras aceptarlo. Nunca tuve la intensión de entrar en el por miedo a fallarte. Tengo tanto miedo de fallarte. Y aun hoy, aquí frente a ti besándote y acariciando tu espalda, siento que no lo merezco y tengo miedo de que corras.

Tu confianza me hace relajarme poco a poco, cuando te quitaste la blusa supe que no había marcha atrás y que tú querías esto tanto como yo. Ahora que lo sé, necesito más. En este momento eres mía, y voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo. Quizá aun no puedo pronunciar esas palabras, pero en silencio te lo voy a demostrar.

Tu ropa va cayendo y sé que nuestros miedos se van con ella. Me duele separarme de tus labios, pero necesito conocer el resto de ti. Beso tu cuello mientras tú te estremeces en mis brazos, me estas matando. Me separas de ti por segundos para quitarme la playera y ya te extraño. Mientras beso tu hombro te deshaces lentamente de mi cinturón, y continúas con mis pantalones, pero ya no puedo más. Necesito tomar el control, necesito decirte tantas cosas y necesito que te dejes llevar. Protestas con un gemido cuando levanto tus piernas y detengo tu tortura. Pero creo que me has entendido y colocas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Estas tan húmeda y suave.

La cama parece estar a kilómetros de distancia. Una vez ahí te coloco con cuidado, tontamente tengo miedo de que el hechizo se rompa. Exploro tu cuerpo, me encanta ver como tu piel reacciona con mi tacto. Tu espalda se arquea cuando recorro tus piernas hasta llegar al final de tus muslos.

Jamás había sentido lo que me has hecho sentir esta noche. Tu aroma es dulce, y no me canso de saborear tu cuerpo. Tus labios se abren para decirme algo, pero los callo con un beso, aun no, aun no digas nada. Tus manos buscan la orilla de mis bóxers, te estás desesperando. Quieres tomar el control pero te sigues resistiendo, se que quieres sentirlo todo, se que tu mente ha dejado de razonar por un momento.

Podría besarte toda la noche pero mi erección ha llegado al punto máximo. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, quiero verte y grabarte en mis ojos. Suspiro para alejar el restito de miedo que me quedaba, y entro en ti tan lejos como puedo. Tú te abres mas para darme acceso completo a tu interior. Y en este punto ya no sé donde comienza tu cuerpo y donde empieza el mío. Comienzas con la sonrisa más sensual que he visto, y tu gesto cambia de repente. Sé que te ha dolido, eres más estrecha de lo que te imagine, y me angustio al pensar que te he lastimado cuando veo recorrer una lágrima por mejilla. Tu boca atrapa la mía cuando notas que voy a decir algo, supongo que tu tampoco estas lista para romper el momento. Sé que estas bien y eso me basta. Te abrazas a mí como si quisieras fundirte en mi cuerpo. Comienzo a salir y a entrar en ti sin prisa, pero te devoro entre besos.

Gimes entre mis labios y pierdo el control, te penetro cada vez más rápido, casi con furia. Tú muerdes mis labios, y aunque me has sacado un poco de sangre no puedo más que reír y disfrutarlo, porque sé que solo es resultado de tu esfuerzo por mantener el silencio y no estallar en gritos de placer. Te apenas y te sonrojas como una niña pequeña que ha hecho algo malo. Tus miradas me provocan la locura. Tus ojos parecen cristales que reflejan todo lo maravillosa que eres. Nunca te viste más hermosa y nunca tuve tanto miedo de separarme de ti. Acomodas tus piernas alrededor de mí, y mi fuerza pierde el control. Comienzas a vibrar y sé que estas cerca del clímax, quiero llegar contigo.

Entro y salgo de ti un par de veces más con toda la fuerza que me queda, y disfruto de tu orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que me deshago dentro de ti. Te arqueas mientras las olas de calor recorren tu interior. No quiero que termine, no quiero sepárame y te abrazo hasta que recuperamos el aliento.

Aun dentro de ti clavo mi cabeza en tu pecho y escucho como tu corazón empieza a latir más despacito y tu respiración regresa a la normalidad. Tus manos acarician mi cabello y yo sigo loco por ti.


End file.
